


Expendable

by Syrum



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Self-Sacrifice, Threat of Genocide, so much pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrum/pseuds/Syrum
Summary: “That’s apre-formmissile, it’s used to wipe out all life prior to a full planetary terraforming.”“And for those of us who flunked out of science class?”  He had a vague idea of what it meant, knew what terraforming did - had seen it, the empty and perfect shell of a planet ready to be morphed into a perfect world.  It had been frighteningly beautiful, yet Lance hadn’t stopped to consider what had been there before.  Not at the time.“It’s a bomb.”  Allura clarified, and Lance felt the bottom of his stomach drop out.





	Expendable

**Author's Note:**

> This story was started SO VERY LONG AGO. Back when Keith disappeared off and the guys all hung out without him for a bit. The idea being, that this is the point of Keith's return.
> 
> Obviously that was quite a while back now, but...yeah, work with me here :p 
> 
> Also, for those who don't read the tags or warnings, CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!

“They’re retreating, why are they retreating?” Pidge’s voice crackled over the comms, worried and hopeful in equal measure as the lions slowed to a stop.

“Maybe they’ve figured out they don’t stand a chance against the combined might of Voltron?” Lance’s exaggerated bravado was just that; an exaggeration. Yet it served to calm Pidge’s quiet fretting and offer an unspoken reassurance to Hunk as well.

As it always had. He was the comic relief, he knew that. It was his only real purpose on the team.

“No, something about this doesn’t feel right.” Shiro interrupted, voice steady and unworried, but practical. He was a leader, and he was  _ damn _ good at it - but that wasn’t what Lance’s friends needed right now, and it irked him a little even though he could see the practicalities behind his caution. Being practical  _ wasn’t _ Lance’s forte, however, and he could sulk a little if he wanted to. “Hunk, Pidge head down to the surface to see how the planet’s residents are holding up. Lance, there’s a small group of enemy ships to your left, go find out what they’re up to but  _ be careful _ . Allura, you’re with me, let’s see where the bulk of their fleet is headed.”

“Understood.” Pidge replied, turning a neat one-eighty and disappearing into the planet’s swirling atmosphere, Hunk following closely at her tail.

“I’m always careful.” Lance snipped with a scowl, Red projecting something that might have been amusement into his mind as he did as he was told. “When am I ever not careful?”

“Well, there was that one time on Angor-6.” Hunk reminded him, his tone almost conversational.

“And the riots in the Bluvelle nebula.” Allura added.

“Not to mention that time you almost got yourself married off to the Vascarian prince.” Pidge voiced her contribution with a laugh bordering on the obnoxious. “Though to be fair, he was pretty cute.”

“Cute if you’re into that sort of thing.” Lance huffed, shuddering at the memory of that particular near-miss.

“What, boys?” Pidge’s question was worded innocently enough, yet Lance knew her well enough by that point to pick up on the trap she had laid for him. Either he agreed, or he revealed something about himself that for all she knew he wasn’t ready to admit.

He would have to have a word with her later about forcibly outing someone, whether she meant to or not.  _ Not _ cool.

“No,  _ plants! _ I’ve seen less tentacles in freaky late night anime.” Best to keep the tone lighthearted, really, despite the roll of irritation he felt. Lance tampered it down, swallowed it, and mentally berated Red for the prodding curiosity he could feel.

“Alright, enough chatter.” Shiro finally interrupted, tone laced with the barest fraction of irritation and Lance knew all too well what expression would be painted across the older man’s face. “ _ All _ of you be careful, and keep comms open. This whole thing stinks of a trap and I’m not taking any risks.”

“Sure thing,  _ Dad _ .” Lance huffed, one view screen projecting the rapidly shrinking planet behind him as he piloted Red out towards the small cluster of ships on the readout. There were perhaps four in total, clustered together, close enough still that he was able to spot them through the viewport within mere minutes, even with the reflected glare of that solar system’s sun leaving him half-blind.

“The inhabitants are fine, looks like we got here just in time.” Pidge’s relieved confirmation triggered a few whoops over the comms system, and Lance sat back a little in his seat, some of the tension draining from him.

“Yeah, they didn’t even know the Galra were here.” Hunk added, sounding surprisingly calm.

“Their fleet has fled, we’re heading back to join you Pidge, Hunk.” He was only half listening by the time Shiro’s confirmation came through, more interested in the small group of ships that sat motionless ahead of him, 

“Whatever they were planning, it looks like we foiled it. Lance, what’ve you found?”

“Not sure yet.” He replied, slowing his progress as he approached the clustered crafts, larger than the typical Galra fighters and unmoving. “I’ve got eyes on the ships, they’re doing something but I’m not sure  _ what _ . I’m gonna get a closer look.”

“Negative, hold back for now. Allura and myself will join you shortly.”

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s going to be an option. Sending visuals now.” The sphere was moving now, glowing faintly, though much of the effect was lost in the brightness of the sun. “Any idea what that is?”

“Oh no.” Allura’s voice was scarcely a murmur, and Lance sat a little straighter, concern wiping out any curiosity he might have felt.

“What, what is it?”

“That’s a  _ pre-form _ missile, it’s used to wipe out all life prior to a full planetary terraforming.”

“And for those of us who flunked out of science class?” He had a vague idea of what it meant, knew what terraforming did - had  _ seen _ it, the empty and perfect shell of a planet ready to be morphed into a perfect world. It had been frighteningly beautiful, yet Lance hadn’t stopped to consider what had been there  _ before _ . Not at the time.

“It’s a bomb.” Allura clarified, and Lance felt the bottom of his stomach drop out. “A bomb designed to not just kill but reduce any and all living things to a molecular level. Anything it touches will be disintegrated within moments - if it’s allowed to reach the planet…” She trailed off, and Lance could imagine the slow worry of Allura’s lower lip between her teeth.

“Everyone dies.”

“Every _ thing _ dies. Plants, insects, bacterium -  _ everything _ .” Pidge sounded so utterly winded by the revelation, the realisation that they were about to witness the death of an entire planet, and there was nothing whatsoever they could do to stop it.

“So what the hell do we do?” Chaos was the only way to describe the joining of voices over their lions’ comms systems. Impassioned arguments turned into shouting and Lance simply sat and listened and thought.

“This thing only wipes out anything actually living, right?” He finally asked once Shiro called for silence. No one spoke for what felt like a long while, and he accelerated forwards, towards the missile.

“Lance, what are you doing?” Shiro’s question was low, a warning, that tone which generally sent an odd little shiver through him even when he knew it shouldn’t.

He kept the video feed off.

“Making a choice.” He was able to position himself in front of the bomb without much difficulty, watching as the small shape grew progressively larger. “When I was fourteen, I got a phone call from my big brother. It was the holidays, so I was back home. Everyone else had gone to the market, but I had a headache so Mama made me stay home.”

“What are you talking about? What’s that got to do with anything?” Allura sounded so frightened, terrified for him, the edge of panic in her voice unmistakable.

He almost felt bad for enjoying it. Almost.

“My brother - Marco - he was the oldest of the six of us. Mama was so proud of him, her little boy going off to join the army, protecting his family. When he called, he was in the air. He- the first thing he did was to apologise, for missing my birthday.” Lance paused for a moment, swallowing down the lump in his throat, pushing past the waver in his voice, and when he continued there was no sign of it. “He said there was a missile, that it was headed for Havana, for El Capitolo. The center of the pride parade. He was going to intercept it he said, make sure it didn’t reach its target, that no one else got hurt. I lost my big brother that day. I lost my friend.”

“Lance, please, you’re not your brother.” Shiro near enough pleaded.

“Don’t  _ do _ this!”

“ _ One life for a thousand _ , he said.” Lance was shaking, trembling and  _ terrified _ , but maybe this is what he had been made for. “I didn’t get it then. I do now.”

“You’re a Paladin of Voltron, you are not expendable like that.” And oh how he wished that Allura’s words were true - how Lance  _ wanted _ to be anything other than the extra, the spare. He wasn’t blind to it, though it was clear that most of the others were.

“That’s the wonderful thing about all this.” He laughed, a bitter sound, slumping a little in his seat. “I  _ am _ expendable. There are five lions, Allura. Count ‘em. And there are  _ six _ of us. This just means Keith gets his seat in Red back faster than planned.”

“And you think Keith would  _ want _ that?” A low blow, and Lance winced, expecting something like it from Pidge or maybe Shiro - but certainly not from Hunk. The one person who actually  _ knew _ .

It stung.

“How many life forms are there on that planet, Pidge?”

“Lance, please-”

“ _ How many billions, Pidge?I” _

“There are an estimated five hundred trillion sentient life forms.” She replied, and he didn’t miss how her voice trembled and cracked. He knew, without seeing, that she would be crying. Would Allura? And Keith, would he cry for him?

“And how many non-sentient ones?” He asked, quieter this time. “How many plants and trees will be wiped out as well, if this thing hits?”

“I don’t know.” Pidge sounded utterly  _ broken _ , and he tried to tune out the vague sensation of guilt that coursed through his body.

It didn’t matter. The decision had been made for him.

“One life, for five hundred trillion. You know I don’t have a choice.” Lance finally flicked on the video feed and offered them all a shaky smile, taking some small comfort in the knowledge that they were all there for him at the very end. He needed it.

“No one would blame you.” Shiro, ever the voice of reason, and yet Lance knew the man didn’t mean any of it. Knew full well that, were their positions reversed, Shiro would sacrifice himself in a heartbeat. They  _ all _ would.

It was permission to back out, if he wanted it, and  _ oh  _ how he wanted it. But when had he  _ ever _ gotten what he wanted?

“Maybe not, but I’d always know, wouldn’t I? I’d know that there was a chance I could have saved those people, and chose not to.” Watching the sphere approach was, somehow, making the whole thing worse. He had made his decision and, closing his eyes, Lance let out a breath. “Tell Keith I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Keith’s voice sounded over the communicator, crackly and distant, and Lance’s eyes flew open.

“Wow, you really have the suckiest timing.” Lance laughed, Keith’s face appearing in one of the projected viewing panes for a moment before flickering out. The flash was blinding as the bomb collided with Red’s side, and everything hurt for a moment before going pleasurably numb and Lance finally, with a smile on what was left of his lips, let himself slip into the darkness.


End file.
